During the process of welding, an intensely bright light and a shower of sparks is emitted from a part being welded. The welder's eyes can be shielded from the light and sparks by a welding shield. The welding shield includes a shield plate, with a dark tinted glass window, and a handle. Grasping the handle, the welder holds the shield plate up in front of his face while welding. This enables the welder to view the part being welded through the tinted glass while shielding his eyes from the light and sparks.